


Chips

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tony’s sulking and eating Really Bad Food.<br/>Disclaimer:  If I owned any part of this, I wouldn’t be living in Boxtown.<br/>Note:  As I haven't seen <i>The Avengers</i> movie yet, but loved the prompt, I decided to let the reader decide who was talking to Tony.  Thus, the male and female characters don't have mentioned names.  You could also consider this to take place in the Iron Man movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chips

“Are you sure you should be eating that?” 

Tony took another chip, shoveling some dip onto it and cramming it into his mouth. “I don’t see any reason why I shouldn’t be.” 

“It’s not very healthy.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “I don’t remember asking for anyone to mother me.” Ladling another chip full of dip, he ate that one, too, reaching for the bottle of beer on the table. 

“I can feel your cholesterol levels rising from over here.” 

“Don’t watch, then.” Tony plucked out another chip, deciding it was too small, and tossed it onto the tray the rest of his snacks were sitting on. 

“I can’t help it.”

Another voice. Feminine this time, a bit more strident. “How long this time?” 

“How long what?”

“Has he been eating this crap?” 

“This crap is a part of the normal American diet,” Tony shouted without turning around. 

“If you’re a teenager,” she said back. 

“Well, he may be reverting…”

“I heard that,” Tony said, pretending he wasn’t sulking. No. He wasn’t. Not at all. Because if he was, no one would let him get away with it. 

Someone sat next to him on the couch. Someone who smelled nice and had curves and pretty hair, and no, he totally wasn’t looking. He picked up another chip. Someone else sat on his other side, who didn’t smell quite as nice. Oh, well. 

Maybe it was better not to be a loner, trapped in his own thoughts. With that in mind, he picked up the bag, offering it to her first. Chip?” 

He could hear the wry smile in her voice as she said, “Don’t mind if I do.”


End file.
